Origine
by Arwen00710
Summary: OS écrit à la base pour un concours. Thème : le Hollandais Volant. Ou l'histoire qui lie Calypso au navire...


**Titre :** Origine  
**Auteur :** Arwen, aka Tinuviel  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** Général/Crime  
**Résumé :** OS pour un concours. Thème : le Hollandais Volant.  
**Personnages :** Calypso  
**Disclaimer : **Pirates des Caraïbes ne m'appartient pas, les personnages comme l'univers, et je ne fais pas d'argent là-dessus, tout ça... Ulrich est à moi, Poséidon à la mythologie ^^

Paroles en **gras.**

Bonne lecture! ^^

_

* * *

**Origine**_

**-Apportez des seaux !! De l'eau !!  
-Mais, Cap'tain, on a que du rhum !  
- Nous sommes sur l'océan, bande de sombres crétins ! De l'eau, y'en a partout! Eteignez-moi ce feu !**

Au milieu de l'océan, loin de toute côte, le _Summer_ est en train de brûler, d'un incendie dont aucun marin n'est capable de donner l'origine.  
Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, étouffent les flammes avec les voiles, aspergent d'eau le foyer… mais le feu, comme animé de sa vie propre, attisé par un vent qui souffle au ras du pont, ne montre pas le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Dans l'eau, les yeux à peine émergés, _elle_ observe tout.  
Ce feu, ce spectacle, c'est _son_ œuvre.

Comme _elle_ l'avait pensé, un incendie de nuit est bien plus beau un soir de pleine lune, avec à peine quelques nuages pour masquer les étoiles.  
Les teintes orangées se reflètent sur la mer noire d'encre. Splendide.

Les cris des marins _la_ font sourire. Ceux-là ne verront pas le matin.  
Les dents découvertes par ce sourire sont d'un blanc d'ivoire, tranchant avec l'obscurité de la nuit, de la mer, de la peau de _celle_ qui s'amuse d'un si macabre spectacle.

D'un simple mouvement, _elle_ bascule dans l'océan, disparaissant sans même faire la moindre vague. _Elle_ abandonne là les pauvres hommes, retournant dans son domaine aquatique, réfléchir à un nouveau jeu pour demain  
soir.

_Elle_ se glisse à travers les courants, ombre parmi les reflets sous-marins des eaux sombres, évitant avec la vivacité des poissons les rocs et les chasseurs de pleine eau, plongeant le long des tombants toujours plus profond dans la mer des Caraïbes.  
Pas la moindre bulle ne s'échappe de _ses_ lèvres. Pas le moindre souffle ne soulève _sa_ poitrine.  
_Elle_ n'a pas besoin de respirer. _Elle_ n'est pas humaine, _elle_ ne se nourrit pas d'oxygène.

_Elle_ se nourrit de meurtres, de macabres rencontres, de sa propre haine qu'_elle_ nourrit pour ces hommes qui veulent se prétendre ses maîtres.  
_Elle_ règne sur la mer des Caraïbes.  
_Elle_ est une nymphe, la petite-fille de Poséidon lui-même, née d'Atlas.  
_Elle_ est Calypso.

Et face à elle, ces pauvres humains ne sont rien.

* * *

D'un doigt distrait, la nymphe trace des arabesques sur le sable que seuls les Immortels ont le privilège de toucher, tant il est éloigné de la surface.  
Mais une présence oppressante stoppe son jeu, lui faisant baisser la tête avant même que le Roi des océans ne se montre à elle.

**-Majesté… **souffle-t-elle quand elle aperçoit son ombre sur le sable.

Poséidon se crispe. Tout, chez elle, montre qu'elle ne s'incline que par habitude. Rien n'indique la moindre once de respect ou de peur.  
Calypso ne respecte personne, pas même les Dieux.

**-Calypso, vos petits jeux agacent tous les habitants de cette mer, **tonne-t-il. **Et je ne parle pas seulement de votre entêtement à faire couler des bateaux. Vous créez des maelströms perturbants la vie sous-marine, dérangez les créatures ancestrales pour les ramenez à la surface, réveillez le Léviathan de son Sommeil ! Il suffit, Calypso.**

La nymphe écoute les réprimandes, toujours en fixant le sable. Mieux vaut pour elle garder la tête baissée, car un sourire moqueur et provoquant étire ses lèvres.  
Elle ne respecte pas son propre Roi. Elle ne respecte personne.

**-Il vous faut apprendre l'humilité et le respect, Calypso, ainsi en ont décidé les Dieux. Et pour cela, vous êtes à présent chargée de convoyer les âmes des humains morts en mer jusqu'aux rives du Styx.  
Peut-être apprendrez-vous, alors, au contact des vies que vous avez participé à ôter.**

La nymphe ne peut contenir un sifflement rageur.  
Convoyer les âmes ? Respecter les humains ?

Le roi des océans darde sur elle un regard furieux.

**-Aucun refus n'est accepté, car telle est la sentence des Dieux ! Ne défiez pas le destin, Calypso.**

Sans un regard en arrière, le Roi des Océans quitte la grotte sous-marine, laissant libre cours à la fureur de la nymphe.

Calypso se saisit de tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, corail, miroir, bijoux, crabes, même ses précieux ustensiles de magie, pour les jeter avec rage contre les parois de pierre.  
Un long hurlement s'échappe de sa gorge, tandis qu'elle continue de massacrer avec application tout ce qui est encore intact.

**- Il n'en est pas question ! JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends, espèce de... Aaaarh! JAMAIS !!**

Mais Poséidon ne réapparait pas dans la grotte, et progressivement, la fureur de Calypso s'apaise, laissant place à une idée. Une sombre idée.  
Un moyen d'échapper à la sentence des Dieux. De les défier. De ne pas convoyer les âmes.

Après tout, elle est une nymphe. Elle n'a pas que ça à faire.

* * *

  
**-Où tu m'emmènes, Cay ?  
-Chut… tu verras…**

Au détour des rues sombres, se mêlant aux rares passants, aux ivrognes et aux catins, deux personnes descendent plus ou moins silencieusement. Un homme et une femme. L'homme tentant de rattraper la femme.

**-On va vers le port, non ?  
-Tu verras…**

La voix de la jeune fille semble cristalline, mais quelque chose, comme un arrière goût si on avait pu la mettre en bouche, incite à se méfier.  
Sauf que ses courbes et les promesses qu'elle fait vous font oublier toute méfiance.

D'un pas pressé, la jeune femme l'entraîne toujours plus loin. Ils dépassent les limites de la ville, les lumières du port, pour finalement arriver dans une crique, à l'écart de la baie, où l'argent de la lune trouve un reflet à peine troublé par les vagues.  
Le jeune homme pousse un sifflement appréciateur.

**-Très joli, Cay. Et maintenant ?**

Elle ne répond pas, et il passe un regard gourmand sur elle.  
Il n'a pas eu souvent l'occasion de rencontrer pareille femme.  
Elle est aussi noire de peau qu'il est blanc, et les négresses ne sont pas monnaie courante par ici.

Mais ce n'est pas le grain de sa peau, le plus étonnant.  
C'est une femme qui se veut indépendante, libre, aux idées bien arrêtées.  
Personne ne lui dicte sa conduite, et surtout pas un homme.  
Elle est colérique, capricieuse même, parfois, et cependant, elle sait aussi se montrer câline et joueuse, comme une enfant.

Lorsqu'Ulrich l'a rencontrée, elle venait d'arriver sur le port, et il l'avait prise pour une fille facile, avec ses robes à large décolleté et ses jupes ouvertes.  
Il avait vite déchanté.

Elle était entrée dans une colère monstrueuse, avant de s'adoucir brusquement.  
Il l'avait revue le lendemain, et le surlendemain. Elle était différente à chaque fois.  
S'il avait dû la comparer à quelque chose, il aurait dit qu'elle était comme l'océan. Tout aussi changeante, tout aussi dure là où elle pouvait être douce, tout aussi cruelle là où elle savait être clémente.

Mais ce qui l'intéressait au plus haut point, derrière sa personnalité bien trempée et ses belles paroles, c'est surtout ce qui intéresse n'importe quel homme.  
Il est jeune, il n'est pas vraiment à la recherche de la femme qu'il épousera, la mère de ses rejetons.

Et il ne prendrait certainement pas pour femme quelqu'un d'aussi autoritaire que Cay.  
Ulrich est juste un homme. Il a envie de profiter de sa jeunesse, de prendre du bon temps, dans cette crique, par exemple.

Il est juste un homme.  
Un jeune homme, même.

Mais ce soir, il va mourir.  


* * *

  
Calypso soupira intérieurement. Que ce rôle l'exaspérait!  
Comme elle aimerait faire et dire ce qu'elle pense, au lieu de mimer une humaine et de passer tout son temps avec ce grand crétin !

Si elle pouvait, elle lui dirait tout ce qu'elle pense de lui et de sa race, tout ce qu'elle compte faire.  
Mais elle doute qu'Ulrich donne son assentiment à son petit projet.

Alors, elle continue de jouer Cay, la ravissante idiote avec son amoureux.  
Enfin, plus pour très longtemps.

* * *

Un sourire étire les lèvres de la nymphe, et ses dents blanches contrastent furieusement avec sa peau.  
Ulrich frissonne. Si un jour elle lui sourit comme ça dans le noir le plus complet, il en est sûr, il en fera des cauchemars.

**- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi… **annonce-t-elle, d'une voix douce, avec toujours cette indéfinissable note derrière.  
**- Est-ce qu'on pense au même ? **s'enquit le jeune homme, de plus en plus avide.  
**- Je ne crois pas.**

Elle étend la main vers les flots calmes, et soudain, la mer se froisse, se déchire, explose pour laisser surgir un bateau.

Ce bateau, Calypso l'a créé. Il est à son image.  
Grand, puissant, invincible, elle l'a façonné d'enchantements et d'océan.

Elle s'est servie des rocs des fonds marins, du sable, des ossements des créatures des profondeurs pour le squelette du vaisseau, afin qu'il soit indestructible.  
Sirènes et tritons ont du lui abandonner leurs précieuses chevelures pour qu'elle en tire les bouts, et elle a repris aux vaisseaux coulés leurs voiles déchirées pour les offrir aux mâts.  
Les métaux du fond des océans se sont pliés à sa volontés pour former l'armement.  
Du bois des Arbres Mondes, qui grandissent aux limites de la Terre et du Ciel, elle a paré les flancs de la nef, élevé les mats, construit le gouvernail, édifié la barre puissante, imposé le tambour central, qui appellera le monstre qu'elle a enchaîné magiquement au vaisseau. L'immense, l'invincible Kraken qui se chargera de détruire tout ceux qui oseront contester la puissance du vaisseau.

Pour que tous se rappellent qu'on ne défie pas Calypso.  
Qu'on ne la punit pas. Qu'on ne l'enchaîne pas.

Le navire est là, imposant, dans la crique. La vision autrefois enchanteresse des eaux noires sous la lune paraît maintenant fantomatique, angoissante, tant le bateau clame sa morbide naissance et sa mortelle mission.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est… **parvient à articuler Ulrich, pétrifié.  
**-C'est un bateau,** soupire Cay. **Et je te l'offre.**

Comment est-on passés d'une soirée romantique où la jolie négresse allait lui offrir son corps à ça ? A ce bateau qui défigure les eaux ?  
Pourtant, malgré la laideur du vaisseau, Ulrich le trouve fascinant.

**-Je ne t'offre pas que le bateau, **susurre Cay à son oreille. **Je t'en donne le commandement. Et quiconque commande ce vaisseau… devient immortel.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Vraiment.**

Le jeune homme ne se pose plus de questions, sur le bateau ou sur Cay. Elle lui offre l'immortalité. D'échapper à la mort, le rêve de tout être humain.  
Un reste d'esprit logique, ayant échappé au magnétisme du bâtiment et aux  
sorts de la nymphe, se dit qu'on ne donne pas ce genre de présent. On le vend.

**-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

Calypso est surprise un instant. Un peu moins bête qu'elle ne croyait.

**-Rien. Tu dois juste… le nommer.**

L'homme ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

_**-Le Hollandais Vaillant.**_

Intérieurement, la nymphe soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, à l'instant ?  
Vraiment, ces humains… Ulrich est hollandais, Ulrich est vaillant, alors ce sera le Hollandais Vaillant !  
Pathétique.  
A elle d'arranger ça.

D'un geste de la main, elle grave dans le bois millénaire le nom du navire.

**_-Le Hollandais Volant_ ? s'étonne le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !  
-Vraiment ? J'ai du mal entendre.**

Pour couper court à la discussion, elle le fait monter à bord. Fasciné par la magie sombre qui émane du vaisseau, Ulrich passe sa main sur la barre de  
bois sombre.  
Son vaisseau. Son immortalité.

Il ne voit même pas le sourire de Cay dans son dos.  
Le sourire qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Dents blanches dans le noir.  
Il ne sent pas la lame qui le transperce, le clouant au commandement du navire.

Calypso regarde avec une moue cruelle le sang s'écouler du corps, abreuvant le Hollandais Volant, offrant au vaisseau la dernière pièce de sa construction.  
Une âme.

Il ne restera plus qu'à la nymphe de trouver un Capitaine à son vaisseau.  
Cela mettra du temps. Mais elle trouvera cet homme.  
Un homme capable d'apprivoiser le Hollandais Volant. De se faire obéir du Kraken. De dompter l'océan.  
Elle lui offrira le vaisseau et l'immortalité.

Alors, il prendra sa place dans la mission que les Dieux ont voulu lui imposer, charriant les âmes jusqu'au Styx pour toujours.  
Et elle, elle retournera à ses jeux.

Cruelle. Victorieuse. Libre.

* * *

**_Et voilà!_**

**_L'OS était à la base pour un concours sur le forum du Pearl, mais a cause de mon PC pourri, je n'avais pas pu le rendre à temps...  
Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mes données, même endommagées, c'est posté!_**

**_J'l'ai RE-fini hier... vers 4h00... Insomnie quand tu nous tiens..._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^_**

**_Arwen_**


End file.
